


Night out

by sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Possessive Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking/pseuds/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone flirts with Jared and Jensen isn't too happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night out

It was their night off and they were in downtown Austin when they passed some kind of nightclub, the music blaring loudly and they were able to feel the beat in their feet as they walked by.

As a rule they don’t go to places like that, they’d both rather just go out to smaller places and have a chance to relax. So it was a surprise when Jensen felt a tugging on his wrist, looking back he saw Jared staring down at him.

After they stared at each other for a minute Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Jay? What’s up?”

Jared quickly glanced at the entrance of the club before staring back at Jensen, puppy dog eyes in full use “I was just wondering if maybe we can go try out the club, it doesn’t have to be for long I just thought it might be interesting if..”

“Jay it’s fine, if you wanna try out this place I’m more than happy with it, but you owe me later” Jensen smirked and winked at Jared as he said this, beaming inside as he saw the slight blush crawl up Jared’s cheeks. Placing a hand on Jared’s lower back he started guiding him towards the entrance.

Jensen had to resist covering his ears as they entered, the music practically drowning out every sound around him. Leaning up he shouted by Jared’s ear “You wait here, I’m gonna go get us some drinks”.

After getting a nod from Jared he started walking towards the bar, easily flagging down a barman to his surprise, and ordering a few beers as well as some supposedly sweet cocktail that he thought Jared might like.

Turning around drinks in hand he saw Jared talking to a guy at least a head shorter than him, smiling and moving his hand over Jared’s arm. Jared was smiling back but looked a little uncomfortable, however even with the dim lighting he could still see red coloring Jared’s cheeks.

He tried to not growl as he approached, hearing the guys pretentious voice “All I want to do is climb you like a tree” The guy licked his lips before biting it slightly, he was probably trying for seductive but Jensen just thought he looked stupid.

“Who’s your friend Jay?” Jensen came up alongside him, passing him one of the beers in his hand and placing the other drinks on to the table. He placed his hand on the dip in Jared’s back and all but beamed when he felt Jared move closer.

“I’m Clive, and I was just talking to your friend here” Jensen had to muster up all his energy not to roll his eyes.

“Well he’s taken so If you wouldn’t mind I’d like to spend some time with my boy” Jensen pulled Jared closer into his side to further his point, ignoring the minute shiver he felt from Jared.

Clive just stood there, eyes narrowed at Jensen and arms folded. Jensen has had enough of this douche so he grabbed the back of Jared’s head and pulled him down into a forceful kiss.

As with all their kisses they lost track of time but they were not used to doing it in public, Jared started hitching a leg around Jensen’s waist whilst Jensen palmed his ass.

Finally they broke apart and looked at each other with lust blown eyes. They separated, that stupid guy is gone and all Jensen wants to do is leave.

Grabbing Jared’s hand he started to pull him towards the exit, glaring at anyone who stared at them twice before whispering a dirty promise in Jared’s ear, tonight he was gonna learn just who he belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you something feel free to send me a message [here](http://sam-winchestear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
